dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Toshio Furukawa
Japonesa |familia = Shino Kakinuma (esposa) |ocupacion = Actor de voz}} , es un actor de voz japonés (seiyū) que trabaja en Aoni Production. Biografía Fue críado en Tochigi, Japón. Hizo su debut como actor de voz al doblar a un soldado en Braive Raideen. Este se volvió más conocido interpretando a personajes como Shin (Hokuto no Ken), Portgas D. Ace (One Piece), y por supuesto, su papel como Piccolo y el General Blue en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Personajes Anime 1975 *''Brave Raideen (soldado)'' 1976 *''Magne Robo Gakeen (Houjou Takeru)'' 1977 *''Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace (Hideto Oboshi)'' 1979 *''Future Robo Daltanius (Kento Tate)'' *''King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (Pellinore)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam (Kai Shiden)'' 1980 *''Trider G7 (Genichi Ooyama)'' 1981 *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan (Taro Soramame, El Sol, Narrador, etc)'' *''Urusei Yatsura (Ataru Moroboshi)'' *''Saikyo Robo Daioja (Príncipe Mito)'' 1982 *''Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (Aki Manabu)'' *''Combat Mecha Xabungle (Blume)'' 1983 *''Lightspeed ElectroGod Albegas (Daisaku Enjouji)'' 1984 *''Hokuto no Ken (Shin)'' *''The Kabocha Wine (Shunsuke Aoba)'' 1985 *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Kai Shiden)'' 1986 *''Anmitsu Hime (Dracula Jr.)'' *''Dragon Ball (General Blue, Piccolo)'' *''Maison Ikkoku (Sakamoto)'' 1989 *''Dragon Ball Z (Piccolo)'' *''Patlabor (Asuma Shinohara)'' 1993 *''Aoki Densetsu Shoot (Yoshiharu Kubo)'' 1995 *''Sailor Moon Super S (Ojo de halcón)'' 1996 *''Dragon Ball GT (Piccolo, locutor)'' 1997 *''Cutie Honey Flash (Alphonne)'' *''Kindaichi Case Files (Hiroaki Sakurada)'' 1998 *''Detective Conan (Misao Yamamura)'' 1999 *''The Big O (Eugene Grant)'' *''One Piece (Portgas D. Ace)'' 2000 *''Shinzo (Deathcrow)'' 2002 *''Kinnikuman Nisei Series (Suguru Kinniku)'' 2004 *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Charles)'' *''Beet the Vandel Buster (Laio, Frausky)'' *''Keroro Gunso (Kagege)'' *''Samurai Champloo (Kagemaru)'' 2005 *''Eureka Seven (William B. Baxter)'' *''The Law of Ueki (Mūnin) *''Tsuba: Reservoir Chronicle (Gitsune) 2006 *''xxxHolic (Gitsune)'' 2007 *''Tetsuko no Tabi (Hideki Egami)'' 2008 *''Soul Eater (Asura/Kishin)'' *''Bleach (KagerozaI Inaba)'' 2009 *''Dragon Ball Kai (Piccolo)'' 2011 *''Hunter × Hunter (Satotz)'' 2012 *''Saint Seiya Omega (Southem Cross Kazuma)'' *''Shirokuma Cafe (Dendrolagus)'' *''Tsuritama (Narrador)'' 2014 *''Mushishi: The Next Chapter (Kaoru)'' *''Space Dandy (Ukuleleman)'' 2015 *''World Trigger (Enedora)'' *''Dragon Ball Super (Piccolo)'' *''Ushio y Tora (Yamanmoto)'' 2016 *''Mr. Osamatsu (Anunciador de Play-by-play)'' 2018 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō (Nezumi-Otoko)'' *''Pop Team Epic (Popuko 2-B)'' OVAs *''Urusei Yatsura (Ataru Moroboshi)'' *''Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (Arsène Lupin III)'' *''Bubblegum Crisis (Leon McNichol)'' *''Appleseed (Calon)'' *''Crying Freeman (Hinomura Yō a.k.a.Crying Freeman)'' *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Oliver Poplin)'' *''Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai! (Inumaru Yomota)'' *''Saint Seya: Elysion Hen (Thanatos)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Kai Shiden)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Kai Shiden)'' Películas 1981 *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hello! Wonder Island (Taro Soramame)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam (Kai Shiden)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Soldiers of Sorrow (Kai Shiden)'' *''Natsu e no Tobira (Lindo)'' 1982 *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (Kai Shiden)'' *''Dr. Slump "Hoyoyo!" Space Adventure (Taro Soramame)'' 1983 *''Urusei Yatsura: Only you (Ataru Moroboshi)'' *''Combat Mecha Xabungle (Burume)'' *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo, Great Round-the-World Race (Taro Soramame)'' 1984 *''Urusei Yartsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (Ataru Moroboshi)'' *''Lensman: Secret of The Lens (Kimball Kinnison)'' *''The Kabocha Wine: Nita no Aijou Monogatari (Shunsuke Aoba)'' *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! The Treasure of Nababa Castle (Taro Soramame)'' 1985 *''Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love (Ataru Motoboshi)'' *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! Dream Capital Mechapolis (Taro Soramame)'' *''Odin: Photon Sailer Starlight (Akira Tsukuba)'' 1986 *''Usurei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever (Ataru Motoboshi'' *''They Were Eleven (Doricas Soldam IV)'' *''High School! Kimengumi (Jaki'ichi En)'' *''The Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-o (Yamato no Akanemaru)'' 1988 *''Usurei Yatsura: The Final Chapter (Ataru Moroboshi)'' *''Legend of Galactic Heroes: My Conquest is the Sea of Stars (Olivier Poplan)'' *''Saint Seiya: The Legend of Crimson Youth'' *''Dragon Ball: Gran Aventura Mística'' (General Blue) *''Maison Ikkoku Final Chapter (Sakamoto)'' 1989 *''Akuma-kun (Mephisto II)'' *''Patlabor: The Movie (Asuma Shinohara)'' *''Saint Seiya: Warriors of the Final Holy Battle (Thrones Mois)'' *''Dragon Ball Z (película) (Piccolo)'' 1990 *''Akkuma-kun: Y''ōkoso Akuma-Land e!! (Mephisto II) *''Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte del mundo (Piccolo)'' *''MAROKO (Inumaru Yomota)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: La Superbatalla Decisiva por el Planeta Tierra(Piccolo)'' 1991 *''Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling'' *''Dragon Ball Z: El Super Saiyan Son Goku (Piccolo)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Los increíblemente más poderosos contra el más poderoso (Piccolo)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: ¡Choque! Guerreros de 10.000.000.000 de poder (Piccolo)'' 1992 *''Dragon Ball Z: ¡Batalla extrema! Los tres grandes Super Saiyan (Piccolo)'' 1993 *''Patlabor 2: The Movie (Asuma Shinohara)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: ¡Arde! Una superbatalla feroz, extrema y ardiente (Piccolo)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: ¡La galaxia está en peligro! Un guerrero superincreíble (Piccolo)'' 1994 *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Mori Ranmaru)'' 1995 *''Slam Dunk: Shohoku's Greatest Challenge! Burning Hanamichi Sakuragi (Michael Okita)'' 1996 *''Crayon Shin-chan: Adventure in Henderland (Su Noman Pa)'' *''Gegege no Kitaro: The Great Sea Beast (Chinpo)'' 2001 *''Metropolis (General Kusai Skunk)'' 2002 *''WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 (Asuma Shinohara)'' 2004 *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey (Nyago)'' 2005 *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Heirs To The Stars (Kai Shiden)'' 2006 *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III - Love is the Pulse of the Stars (Kai Shiden)'' 2007 *''Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan (Taro Soramame)'' 2008 *''GeGeGe no Kitaō: Japan Explodes!! (Aobōzu)'' 2009 *''Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (Misao Yamamura)'' 2012 *''Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (Misao Yamaura)'' 2013 *''Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses (Piccolo)'' 2015 *''Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de 'F' (Piccolo)'' 2018 *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Piccolo)'' Videojuegos *''Serie de juegos de Dragon Ball (Piccolo, General Blue)'' *''Serie de juegos de Dead or Alive (Jann Lee)'' *''Serie de juegos de Mr. Driller (Taizo Hori, Ataru Hori)'' *''Kinnikuman Generations (Suguru Kinniku)'' *''Everybody's Golf Portable 1 y 2 (Jean)'' *''Namco × Capcom (Taizo Hori, Joker)'' *''Everybody's Tennis (Kaito)'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Roy Campbell)'' *''Shining Force EXA (Adam, Bornay)'' *''Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo (Shin)'' Filmación Especial *''Jumborg Ace (Trabajador, Dump Kong)'' *''X-Bomber (Shiro Ginga)'' *''Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack (Takkard)'' *''Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! Movie (Dimensional Drifter Galvidi)'' *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Narrador)'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard (Hombre Sabio)'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum (Hombre Sabio)'' Doblaje Live action *''City Slickers (Mitch Robbins)'' *''Forget Paris (Mickey Gordon)'' *''Analyze This (Ben Sobel M.D.)'' *''Parental Guidance (Artie Decker)'' *''Small Apartments (Burt Walnut)'' *''Anvil! The story of Anvil (Steve "Lips" Kudlow)'' *''Back to the Future (George McFly Glover)'' *''CHiPs (Ponch Estrada)'' *''Dave (Dave Kovic Kline)'' *''The Graduate (Carl Smith Avery)'' *''The Ice Storm (Ben Hood Kline)'' *''Independence Day (U.S. President Thomas J. Whitmore Pullman)'' *''Little House on the Prairie (Almanzo Wilder Butler)'' *''Monty Python (Terry Gilliam)'' *''Mysterious Island (Herbert Brown Callan)'' *''Speed (Harry Temple Daniels)'' *''Zapped! (Peyton Nichols Aames)'' Animación *''Antz (Z)'' *''Disney's House of Mouse (Panchito Pistoles)'' *''Robots (Herb Copperbottom)'' *''Los Tres Caballeros (Panchito Pistoles)'' *''Watership Down (Hazel)'' *''The Plague Dogs (Ruff)'' Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial (en japonés). *Cuenta de Twitter. en:Toshio Furukawa Categoría:Actores de voz